Philipine
Philipine is a senior officer of the crew The Sexy Crue and a member of the flag The Very Sexy Flag on the Sage Ocean. He can also be found as Cal on the Crimson Ocean. Currently playing once or twice a week he can still be found to help around the crew Contributions and Accomplishments * Owns a renamed sloop. * Owns a distilling stall on * Owns an ironworking stall on Admiral Island * Helped reconstruct The Very Sexy Flag * Hit my first Grand-master in sailing and got Renowned in Bnav * Created a crew : Know Your Enemy * Re-merged with Gillie's crew * First Mate of The Sexy Crue Biography Philipine landed on the Sage Ocean on Saturday, November 1st, 2008. His first crew was Murderous Vikings and he was promoted to pirate after becoming hearties with Deadlyarrow. He later left to join the crew The Persian Stars. In that crew he was taught nearly everything from his best mate Motad who was the first of the crew. Philipine then joined The Black Dragons of Sage which was a crew made by Motad. Philipine joined as an officer and rose quickly to fleet officer. When Motad left for a while on vacation, Wilco took over as a replacement captain. During Wilco's captaincy Philipine rose to the senior officer rank. Upon Motad's return the crew had fallen into despair, dropping from 60 members to 18. Motad merged his crew with another. Philipine was demoted to officer in this crew which made him upset. He left and joined Electroz's crew as a senior officer and after a week Philipine got tired and left to join The Sexy Crue. He joined as a fleet officer before being promoted to senior officer a couple of days later. After a month he started his own crew, The Gangaroos, but Philipine's dormancy made the unsuccessful so he merged his crew into The Sexy Crue again and became prince of The Very Sexy Flag. Philipine is currently a senior officer in The Sexy Crue and enjoys going to Atlantis, Cursed Isles and running pillages when he is not on land shopkeeping. Philipine went through lucky poker times and managed to buy some ships and meet new freinds, then Gillie got unwell and the crew started to fall apart, she made Philipine the king off the flag and Captaini captain of crew. currently king he is fixing and making The Very Sexy Flag better for everyone. Now that Gillie has taken over again Philipine is pillying as often as he can and enjoying his freindship wigth his crewmates and flaggies. Some months later Philipine created a new crew Know Your Enemy Some weeks later Philipine realised this was another fail and decided to re-merge with Gillie; Later on Philipine got a Rogue Class sloop. After realsing that this game has became somewhat boring Philipine logs on for the weekends, talks and plays poker. About Cal Cal, is Philipine's Crimson pirate formally using this ocean as a thing to to when bored or pratcicing tecniques, he is quite annoyed that not many swords or clothes have been made but he will survive. currently in active Cal is taking a break from this ocean till it recovers, which will possibly never come. Video Gaming Philipine formally known on the wii : Caldogz or ANWACALDOGZ. Plays COD and MH3 and is a very inquisitive player of them. He can be found on youtube: http://www.youtube.com/user/calsta101 Also, recently purchasing and xbox 360 he owns Modern Warfare 1 and 2, Halo 3 ODST, Forza Motorsports 3, Call of Duty 3 and Battlefield Bad Company 2, his gamertag(s) is/are : CALDAWGZzz or ANWA clan